This invention relates to a method and means for securing glasses to a sun visor.
Sunglasses are often needed when driving vehicles. However, sometimes, such as at night, the sunglasses are not needed by the driver. At these times, it is desirable to have a satisfactory place to store the glasses where they can be easily stored and retrieved without distracting the driver from driving the vehicle.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved method and means for securing glasses to a sun visor.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which can be easily detachably secured to a sun visor.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which permits the quick and simple attachment of the glasses to the sun visor without distracting the driver from his driving operation.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.